


no love like your love (from nobody)

by grayswritingemporium



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Temporary Amnesia, title is from nobody by hozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayswritingemporium/pseuds/grayswritingemporium
Summary: when maria returned home from work late to the door open, she assumed the worst. what she didn’t expect was carol danvers, leaning casually against the counter wearing her old jacket and a pair of shorts.orcarols remembering things, and maria wants her to remember Them.





	no love like your love (from nobody)

**Author's Note:**

> this is very likely horrible and also very short but i just wanted some content of my girls so here ya go

> When Maria returned home from work late to the door open, she assumed the worst. What she didn’t expect was Carol Danvers, leaning casually against the counter wearing her old jacket and a pair of shorts. She approached her, feeling tears forming in the corners of her eyes.
> 
>   
>  “Hi,” said Carol, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled. Maria was now standing directly in front of her, her bag abandoned on the floor.
> 
>   
>  "Hi," she responded, and wrapped Carol in a hug. She pulled back, leaving her hands resting on Carol's hips. She stared at her hands there for a second, remembering a time when this was commonplace. When Carol didn't react, she looked up at her face again.
> 
>   
>  "You're ok?" It was half question and half assurance. Carol smiled a bit wider and responded.
> 
>   
>  "I'm ok."
> 
>   
>  Maria's hand went to rest on her face, almost involuntarily. Maria could tell her eyes were threatening to spill over. Carol stooped forward to rest their foreheads together.
> 
>   
>  "We're ok. We're ok," Carol assured. Maria felt overwhelmed, this moment again a reminder of how things used to be, and a few of the tears welling in her eyes slipped down her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a second, before looking up into Carol's eyes. She smiled again, and repeated it to herself.
> 
>   
>  "We're ok."
> 
>   
>  For a moment, Carol's eyes unfocused and her brow furrowed. Her forehead fell back so they were no longer touching. Then the moment passed, and Carol's eyes focused once again, and she touched Maria's hand against her face.
> 
>   
>  "I've been… remembering," she started, and Maria felt a surge of hope - hope that Carol had remembered them.
> 
>   
>  "Maria, when I sleep, I see my memories. And most of them, they're you. They're your face, your voice, your touch." Carol looked as though she was steeling herself for something.
> 
>   
>  "Maria, I loved you. Did you love me?" Maria looked down for a second at that, dragging her thumb across Carol's waist. Then she looked up into Carol's eyes. She could feel the tears start to fall in earnest.
> 
>   
>  "Always."
> 
>   
>  Carol waited a beat, looking away and looking back.
> 
>   
>  "Maria?"
> 
>   
>  "Yes?" Maria smiled.
> 
>   
>  "Can I kiss you?"
> 
>   
>  "Yes."
> 
>   
>  Maria leaned in first, bracketing Carol with her arms against the counter. She hesitated, and Carol met her halfway there, crashing together as a wave of familiarity washed over Maria. This was home.
> 
>   
>  Carol's lips were more chapped than she remembered, her skin warmer to the touch. But Carol still kissed with the same confidence and fervor she always had. Her hands wandered curiously. They stopped at her waist, pulling her closer, if that was possible.
> 
>   
>  Breathlessly, Maria retreated. She stared at Carol, hair now mussed and lips red, grinning up at her.
> 
>   
>  "I can't believe you let me miss out on that," she laughed, "God, I want to memorize you all over again."
> 
>   
>  "Well," Maria said, pulling her back in, "you're welcome to."


End file.
